


Carey Har

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl joins Frodo and Sam on their advnture to Mordor in the Two Towers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Can we please sit down and rest Mr. Frodo? I'm exausted!" Sam said.

"Sure."

They laid down their packs and sat down behind some rocks. But, suddenly, Frodo stood up, looking alarmed.

"Mr Frodo....?"

"We're not alone, Sam. Hide!" he replyed, going under a rock. Sam followed him.

Suddenly, a person walked out from behind a rock about two feet from them. The stranger didn't see them, so they were safe. Until....

"It's a girl," Sam whispered to Frodo. Unfortunetly, the girl heard him. She looked under their hiding place, holding a sword. She yelled at them in Elvish, then back in English.

"Get out from under there! Show yourselves, or I'll run you through!" she snarled, pointing the blade at them. They quickly got out from under the rock. She still pointed the sword at each of them. They stared at her in fear, for their swords were about a foot out of reach. The girl was tanned, and had dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and brown eyes. She had a bow and arrows on her back. She also had a knife tucked into her boot. She was wearing clothes not much different from Legolas'. Her eyes shined with suspicion and stubbornness.

"Who are you? What is your purpose for being here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sam said.

"Well, I asked you first," she replyed, clearly annoyed and impatient. They hesitated for a minute.

"I'm Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire," Frodo said cautiously. "And this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Carey Han," she said, bowing her head a little. "A Herk from Achlen. You can call me Car, if you want."

"Herk? Never heard of 'em," Sam said.

"Yes, well," Carey said impatiently. "We Herks are just a small group of Half-lings. We keep to ourselves mostly. Well, except for times like these..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Frodo said, knowing the answer.

"A war is coming," Carey said softly. "A war far worse then any Man, Elf, or Half-ling has ever seen for thousands of years. A war over an ancient evil that has been unleashed. But, of course, I'm sure you Hobbits would have no idea what's going on," she said rolling her eyes. "So I suggest you go back to the Shire and warn everyone. This war is going to spred faster then water spilt on marble." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Frodo called. Car turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"We already know about the war. We're trying to stop it," he said. A surprised look crossed her face.

"Will you excuse us?" Sam asked, pulling him aside.

"Mr. Frodo! We can't trust her!" Sam whispered to Frodo. "What if she's one of Saruman's spies?" Frodo studied her for a moment. She was sitting on a rock, casually sharpening her sword, glancing every now and then to see if he was ready to talk.

"I have a feeling she's not," Frodo whispered back. He stood up and walked over to her. Car looked up.

"You talking finished with Mr. Suspicion over there?" she said smirking.

"He has a right to be suspicious. We're being followed." Car raised her eyebrow again.

"By who, may I ask?" Car asked. Frodo hesitated.

"Do you know a wizard known by the name of Saruman?" Frodo asked. "The White Wizard...?" He stopped when he saw a flash of hate cloud Car's eyes.

"Do I know Saruman, you ask?" she said slowly and angerly, her lip curling. "Oh, yes. Actually I do. Why?" she asked.

"He's...well, his followers are...well...following us," Frodo replyed.

"Following you?!" she exclaimed. "Why?!"

"It's not your problem," Frodo said standing up. "You wanted to know who we were and what we were doing here, so I told you."

"But...." she protested. Frodo raised his hand to stop her.

"Like I said, it's not your problem," Frodo repeated, backing up. "Good-bye, it's been nice meeting yo..." But Frodo was cut off when he tripped over a rock jutting out on the ground. Car bent down to help him up, giggling.

"That was smooth," she said, laughing. Suddenly she stopped when she saw the Ring dangling from his neck. She stared at it in fear.

"You!" she shrieked. "You have the One Ring!" Frodo hastly tucked it back into his shirt. She drew her sword, pointing it at his chest. Frodo's eyes widened with fear when he saw the determination in Car's eyes.

Clash!

Frodo watched in amazment as Sam banged his sword against Car's.

"If you kill him," Sam said. "You'll have to kill me first."


	2. Chapter 2

“Get out of my way Hobbit!” Carey growled and raised her right hand to Sam. Then, to Frodo’s and Sam’s amazement, as Car raised her hand, Sam was lifted up into the air and thrown aside to the ground. Car then turned back to Frodo and, again, raised her sword to his chest.

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “Don’t kill him! He’s our only hope to destroy the Ring!” Car hesitated for a minute, and then glared at Sam.

“You cannot destroy the Ring! It’s too powerful for a Hobbit to control!” Car said, still holding her sword to Frodo’s chest. “The only way for it to be destroyed is for it to be cast into the Fires of Mordor.”

“We know that!” Frodo said. “That’s where we’re heading!” Car lowered her blade raised her eyebrow.

“/You/ are heading for Mordor?” she said disbelievingly. “Are you crazy? /I’m/ wouldn’t even go to Mordor, and I’m an almost full-trained sorceress.”

“Sorceress?” Frodo turned to Sam, who was struggling to through off the spell, which kept him from getting up. “Gandulf said there are only 5 left in Middle Earth.”

“Imagine that,” Sam said sarcastically. He glared at Car. “Now that I know you aren’t going to kill him, can I get up now?” Car rolled her eyes, but waved her hand once in his direction, lifting the spell. She turned to Frodo.

“You know Gandulf?” she asked eagerly.

“Well...” he said hesitantly. “We /knew/ him.” Car understood.

“Let his soul rest in peace,” she said softly. “He was a great and kind wizard.” All three were silent for a while. Than Frodo broke the silence.

“Well, we better get going. No matter what you say, we’re still trying to get to Mordor. C’mon Sam,” he said turning to leave.

“Whoa, now,” Car said, getting in front of him “You can’t get to Mordor without me.”

“But you’re just a girl,” Sam protested. About a millisecond later, he found the blade of Car’s sword pushing up against his jaw.

“I’m a sorceress taught by the great Gandulf,” she hissed. “I started working in the fields when I was 8. I was taught to shoot an arrow by the some of the most talented Elvish archers. And I’m sure I’m a lot more experienced with a sword then you are.” She removed the blade. “I am not just a girl.” She put the sword back into the holder at her side and started east. She turned around and looked at them expectantly.

“Well, don’t you want to get to Mordor?” she said. “I may not know the entire way, but it’s better then getting completely lost.”

Sam and Frodo looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

As they continued on their journey, Car taught Sam and Frodo some sword fighting techniques when they stopped to rest. Purposefully, she made the lessons with Sam a little harder then Frodo’s, due to the fact that he said she was ‘just a girl’.

“Can...” Sam panted as Car quickly, and easily, dodged one of his attacks. “Can you please go a little easier on me? I’m not as fast as you are.”

“This is the only way for you to build up your endurance,” she said, sneering a little. She wasn’t one to let go of grudges easily. “Especially if you’re going up against Saruman.” She put emphasis on the name as she lunged at Sam with her sword. He blocked the attack, but just barely.

“How...how do you know how to fight Saruman?” Sam asked, panting even harder. Car stopped and raised her hand to signal Sam to put down the sword. He did.

“I know,” she said. “Because I fought him. And not to practice my fighting skills.” She lifted the sleeve of her right arm to reveal a long, jagged scar running along it. “That is no scar from a sword. It was from a spell he threw at me. It directed at my heart, but I shielded it. Unfortunately, it was a little too late and my shield didn’t protect me completely." She lowered the sleeve.

"You fought Saruman?!" Frodo said. "But...why? You must have known he's much more powerful then you were."

"That's for me to know," she said, her spine stiffening. "C'mon. Let's get going." She picked up her pack and walked ahead." Sam and Frodo gave her quizzical looks, but followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

One day, when they got to the top of a particularly steep jumble of rocks, they saw, in the distance, Mordor.

“Mordor. The one place we don’t want to see any closer, the one place we’re trying to get to. Just where we can’t get,” Sam said.

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” Car said, rolling her eyes. Sam glared at her. She scanned a few miles out, as if looking for path or something.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Sam said. Car sighed. She turned and leaned over so that their faces were about two inches apart. Sam expected some sort of outburst.

“No,” she said simply and curtly. Again, she started scanning the ground below them.

“I knew it! We’re ARE lost. I don’t think Gandalf meant for us to come this way...”

“I don’t think he meant for a lot of things to happen, Sam,” Frodo said, noticing Car’s face tightening when Sam had said that. “But they did.”

Suddenly, Car notices that Frodo had froze, and had a fearful look in his eyes, as if he could see something they couldn’t. He started breathing heavily, panting for breath. He fell on one knee. Sam whipped around.

“Mr. Frodo...?” he said.

“Frodo, are you ok?” Car asked. Frodo’s hand went up to his neck.

“It’s getting heavier,” he answered. Sam and Car exchanged a look of pity and worry. Frodo took another deep breath and sat down on a rock. Car and Sam also sat.

“How much food do we have left?” Frodo asked Sam.

“Well, let me see...” he replied, taking out his pack. He reached in and pulled out some bread wrapped in leaves. “Oh, lovely. Lamoth bread.” He passed it out to Frodo and Car. He purposefully gave her a little less, because...oh I don’t need to tell you why! Anyway...Sam reached back into the bag to find any more food.

“Oh, look. MORE Lamoth bread,” he said. Frodo laughed and Car smiled a little and raised an eyebrow.

“You know,” Sam said few seconds later. “I’m usually not much into foreign food, but this Elvish stuff is not bad.” Frodo laughs.

“Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?” Frodo said. Sam looks at the sky.

“Those rain clouds would.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I think she’s hiding something,” Sam said to Frodo as they continued through rocky terrain. Car was walking a little ahead of them, as usual, but Sam still lowered his voice a little when he said that. Frodo studied her for a moment.

“I think it has something to do with her fighting Saruman and why she did,” he answered. “I mean, maybe it’s something private.”

“Yah, but still, I don’t trust her,” Sam said, a little more loudly then he should have. Frodo glanced quickly at Car, knowing her quick temper. She didn’t seem to notice that Sam said that.

“Just because she has a grudge against you, Sam,” Frodo said. “Doesn’t mean that she’s going to kill you or something. Anyway, she’s our friend...”

“Yah, but she almost killed you,” Sam said even louder. “Doesn’t sound very trustworthy to me. Anyway, she’s not our friend, she’s just an acquaintance...” At that moment, Car whipped around glaring hatefully at Sam.

“I can hear you, you know,” she snarled. She whipped back around and started walking faster.

“Car...” Frodo said, jogging after her.

“I don’t want to hear it. Your friend over there said enough,” she said, not looking at him. She walked even faster. It was hard for Frodo to catch up with Car because (as I failed to mention earlier) being a Herk, she was about a foot taller then him.

“Car, wait!” Frodo panted, running to keep up. Car stopped abruptly, making Frodo almost run into her.

“What?” she asked sharply.

“I’m sorry about Sam,” he said. “He’s still a little suspicious...”

“Oh, right,” she said, throwing up her arms, finally loosing her temper. “Of course you’re sorry. Sam’s your friend. You’re supposed to defend him. And, of course,” she laughs sarcastically. “I’m /just an acquaintance/. No need to apologize to /me/. No need for Sam to trust /me/. I’m just a girl you just /happened/ to come across.” Sam, who heard her, he felt his stomach drop when he heard the pain and resentment in her voice.

“No, no, it’s okay,” she said more softly, but with the same sarcastic tone. “You don’t have to pity me. I have my share of tragedies in my life, but, of course, you wouldn’t care. I’m just the person showing you to Mordor,” she ended coldly. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

That night, when Frodo was about to fall asleep, he heard a rustling noise beside him. He turned to see what it was. It was Car. She was heading for a cliff just 40 feet from their resting place. She sat down on a rock and looked out over the landscape.

Frodo silently got up and walked toward her. As he got closer, he was shocked to see tears rolling down her face.

“Carey?” Car whipped around. When she saw him, she hastily wiped her eyes.

“Can’t a person have some peace to think?” she mumbled. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I just saw you come up here...”

“...And saw me crying and decided to comfort me,” she finished, raising her eyebrow. Frodo opened his mouth to protest, but Car raised her hand to stop him.

“I don’t need your symphony,” she said. “These are my problems and I’ll deal with them myself.”

“Well...” Frodo said, backing off a little. “I’ll leave you alone, then.” He turned to leave.

“Oh, and Baggins...” He turned around.

“Yah?” Car smiled.

“You tell Sam I was crying, I’ll rip your tongue out, got it?” Frodo laughed.

“Got it.”


End file.
